


These Three Chaotic Children

by OpalEyes2112



Series: The Not-So-Holy Trinity [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), F/M, Genderfluid Character, Growing Up, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, Time Skips, Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEyes2112/pseuds/OpalEyes2112
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale raise their children: Noelle, James Wilde, and Terry as Heaven and Hell watch & wait. Starts 2 years after Part 1 and will see the children into adulthood.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Original Character/Original Character, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Series: The Not-So-Holy Trinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490309
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Two Years Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes the kids to the park and Aziraphale stays behind to look after his shop.

It’d been two years since they hatched and were already making strides similar to human children, but in their own way. For one, weaning was completely unnecessary then toilet training had been stranger than Atlantis rising up and Aliens visiting Earth because…well…they’d been in snake form for almost two years. _Almost_ being the accurate term: James was the first to shift to human form at 23 months while their siblings took their time about it until they reached 25 months.

Hell, he could even recite the exact time which Crowley’d marked down in a record book he’d started keeping when the children had been barely a week old.

_Crowley bought it, writes in it, but like every other book here I keep it-away from customers at all times. _Aziraphale glanced briefly to where the book, _more of an Italian leather mammoth of a journal_, sat near the western pillars.

Aziraphale glanced at the door again wondering if Crowley took them _only _to Saint James Park before strolling towards it. It was a beautiful (well in his opinion) journal; one half was black leather with tiny rubies-Crowley wanted his side to be as fancy as his watch, if not more so…, while the other was tartan and no matter what these 21st century humans said tartan would remain _his _style for a _long time._

And while the exterior was gorgeous the interior was nothing short of glorious. The pages within contained the dates of their achievements: their first words being “Book!”, “Too fast!”, and “Pretty stars!” and when they started walking, running, then holding conversations in a language other than Snakeglish as Crowley’d called it. In the tenth page there were photos of the kids’ first birthday as it was announced that Anathema was to be god-mother and Adam god-father, though Crowley’d had been a bit more keen to ask Warlock if he’d like the honor.

There were other pictures in the journal too; pictures of Warlock’s first day at his new school in America, the dog he’d gotten after a trip to the Middle East that he’d named Hasta, and invitations to his birthdays that Crowley’d had attended while Aziraphale stayed at the shop with the kids. Also contained in the precious pages where Madame Tracy’s invitation to their wedding and another (a printed out email) from Anathema announcing her engagement to Newt, and several pictures of the Adam and his friends.

Aziraphale smiled as warmth flooded him at all the evidence that, for the first time in a _very _long time, they had friends. _Real friends…human yes, but still real friends that I hope to be there for until they pass on. _

Aziraphale became so lost in his train of memories that it wasn’t until a triumvirate of winged children tackled him as he yelled “Be careful of the books darlings!” that the principality realized they were back. He glanced up between their children’s’ smiling faces to see Crowley try to tame his wild red hair and huffing as if he ran a mile.

“Angel! Oh my SATAN I think we might need to keep the kids on a leash!” Crowley rubbed his face in mock distress. “James took off on one way then Noelle climbed up a tree and TERRY! Terry turned into a duck and chased people.”

Aziraphale’s face was becoming painful until he couldn’t hold the laughter in anymore.

“Good Heavens we managed to stop the Apocalypse, but we…can’t…” Aziraphale started laughing even harder causing the kids to giggle like demonic cherubs and finally Crowley threw himself into the couch before succumbing like the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments they help me stay motivated!


	2. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow fights and a story.

Crowley teleported Noelle, James, and Terry to their house in Cornwall while Aziraphale stayed behind to close up shop in London.

Even though he’d had this house for years it was never ceased to startle him to realize he no longer had the Mayfair flat. He’d made his home base in London for centuries then in the matter of two years he-they-mostly lived near Truro. He’d promptly sold his flat after the children had hatched then moved in with Angel until the children had gotten too big for vivarium then all five of them shuffled here.

_In three years we stopped the Apocalypse, then Angel got pregnant, and now Noelle is lighting a candle with her bare hands while James and Terry are having a fight about who’s the better shape shifter. _Crowley would never suppress the pride he felt when James transformed into his serpent form then a seemingly bronze statue of a child followed by a small nighthawk…all in the span of a minute. He wondered again where _that_ ability came from; Aziraphale had at a max of five forms same as Crowley. James, however, already had a repertoire of a dozen and it was _elegant. _The dark feathers of the nighthawk turned to dark auburn curls as the brown bird eyes were swept back by the blue electricity of their irises. It was so gradual yet quick most humans would miss it if they blinked. Then there was the fact that James could somehow transform into ordinarily non-living things which no one could do. _Besides Her. _

He watched Terry transform after he’d watched his sibling’s incredible display with wide eyes. He also started with his snake form complete with all four of his wings then followed up with a duck and a golden eagle.

_Not as good as James, but still a Heaven lot better than Angel and I. He’s got his specialties, they all do. _Crowley wondered what they all were as Terry gradually turned back into his amber eyed, tousled red hair self.

Crowley had his suspicions on what Terry’s talents lay in-if the vivarium he’d destroyed in a tantrum a couple months ago-or the animals that trailed him whenever they went outdoors-was any evidence. And Noelle-_is it just plain, vanilla flavored fire? Or is it Hell Fire? _It never hurt Aziraphale and it certainly wasn’t dangerously voracious.

_Two years and we’re still on square 1 on understanding them, _Crowley thought, but then mentally kicked himself for it. _Took 6000 years for Aziraphale and I to completely understand each other. And it didn’t take us over a year to understand how to speak a discernible language!_

Crowley turned towards the source of the footsteps approaching him. Warmth flooded him as he felt Angel relax the longer he was in their Cornish cottage.

“_Grimm’s Fairytales?” _Crowley asked the Principality standing before him with a tome in his hands almost as big as his smile. Aziraphale’s smile grew brighter in response.

“Hell no! Look!” Aziraphale shoved a first edition of _The Hobbit _towards him. “Much less traumatizing…well for us. I don’t know about you, but I still get rather upset thinking of _Hansel and Gretel_.”

“So we’re going to read to the kids about a Hobbit that goes off into foreign lands with a bunch of strangers, a creepy cave dweller that lusts after a ring, and a dragon with enough wrath to raze Sodom and Gomorrah to the ground again?”

“Got any other night time stories in mind?” Aziraphale’s blue eyes became annoyed pin points of celestial light. “A single story that’s better?”

Crowley mulled the question over in his mind. _Grimm’s Fairytales aren’t the worse…what about Norse folklore? Or African? What about the Moon Goddess story from central Africa? Has a good moral and no human sacrifices, death, or unhealthy relationships. If I can remember it…._

“What about….What about….a Basque myth?” Crowley prompted as he put on what he believed was his most hopeful expression.

Aziraphale frowned as his gaze swung from Crowley to the book in his hands.

“I don’t know any Basque legends Crowley that’s your department,” Aziraphale sighed as he miracled the book back to its place with a snap of his fingers. “Besides _The Hobbit _is a classic!”

Crowley felt that still-strange-protectiveness whisper in his veins.

“Alright…we’ll read it to them when they turn seven and are more aware of stranger danger.” The viper in his mind was dripping venom into his bloodstream. Neither of them had talked about it thoroughly, but it seemed like it was only a matter of time before at least one of their former bosses came knocking. _And the last bloody thing I want is them taking an interest in the kids. I don’t fucking care if it’s Archangel Bloody Gabriel himself I’ll dump Hell fire on him if he so much as looks at them or Angel. _

“Crowley?” Crowley opened his eyes (When had he closed them?) to find Aziraphale watching them with concern flitting across his features. “…Crowley? What is it?”

“Hmm Ngk…” Crowley groaned then streamed a hand through his fiery locks. “Thinking…about the kids and our former bosses. Just _hoping _that they actually leave us alone and don’t get curious enough to go looking for loopholes.”

Aziraphale continued watching him. His posture didn’t change, but his eyes turned into that dangerous mixture of blue flame and dark embers.

“First let’s tell the children a story so they’ll fall asleep for more than a couple hours,” Aziraphale said as he bestowed a kiss on Crowley’s cheek. “Then we can plot on how to protect them…with some help from someone…._more competent.”_

Before Crowley could ask what was going through Aziraphale’s mind he was whisked away to the children’s bedroom.

It was mayhem. Noelle had apparently just gotten done brushing her teeth when she threw herself into an all-out pillow war. James wielded two pillows in each hand like clubs while Terry yanked at the bedcovers to knock them off balance; a ploy that would’ve succeeded had Noelle not thrown a massive pillow at him. All three of them had allowed their wings to be present in this dimension, whether it was to impress or intimidate or both he couldn’t tell. What he could tell was that they certainly hadn’t enough pillows in their room for this noble battle and none of them had been taken from other rooms.

_Which begs the question: where did the four additional pillows come from and who…miracled them into existence?_

They stood watching the battle unfold until a pillow sailed a little too close for Aziraphale’s comfort and he deftly caught it as he cleared his throat. Crowley couldn’t help smiling as three pairs of eyes swung in their direction with expressions ranging from deer-in-the-high beams to curiosity.

“Your Dad and I decided that tonight he’s going to be the one telling you the nighttime story,” Aziraphale told them at which the three gazes became concentrated on him. Vast majority of the nights it was Angel reading them a story_. At least I got to tell them my rendition of How I Met Your Mother and The Ugly Duckling. _

“Dad’s going to read us a story?” James piped up incredulously as their eyes darted around looking for a book in their hands. Noelle and Terry both glanced at James then again at Crowley before piping up their affirmations to the question.

“REALLY?” They squealed in unison as all three leapt down to encircle Crowley and Aziraphale. _Sometimes they remind me of those curious ravens. _

“Yes _really_,” Crowley shot back gesturing for them to get back into bed and actually _relax _for the first time in a week. They scrambled back tucking their wings in looking like a trio of cherubs that escaped from some tempest. White, dark auburn, and fire hair was tousled from their pillow war and each one bore a grin of devilish expectation. Seeing those eyes of fire, celestial blue, and amber peering at them from the blankets made his heart soar.

“Everyone settled? Noelle? Are you settled in?” He smiled as he questioned them loving the giggles and smiles they gave him. “James? Are you ready for story time? Terry? What say you? Are you ready to hear the story?”

Crowley heard a chuckle come from the angel at his side and turned to see Aziraphale also giggling. All the love in the room was making him glow like a Christmas angel. Angel turned to meet his gaze and Crowley couldn’t help noticing that his eyes looked like blue stars. _He always is more beautiful than he’ll give himself credit for. _

A moment passed and their gaze broke apart before Aziraphale pulled up two stools beside the foot of the bed.

Crowley looked at each of those darling faces as he recalled the story.

“In 1506 a girl named Erdutza was running through the Pyrenees. A playful child with a loving soul she wanted to help people. She would learn things and then spread that knowledge to the younger children. She would also clean the houses of the elders of the village who had long gone frail. She was a wonderful child.” Crowley paused hoping he was remembering the story correctly. _Did her parents die? Yeah…probably did. It’s not a medieval fairytale without at least one parent dying. “_As she ran through the forests she came across an elderly woman with gnarled hands and a crooked back. She called out to Erdutza…offering a place to stay and food in exchange for cleaning her house and doing the cooking. Erdutza accepted.”

“For four years Erdutza helped the woman without complaint. In that time the woman taught her everyday things like how to grow herbs, pick the correct wild roots, and gut fish. Then there were days when the woman would teach her about the wonders of the world: how to predict the weather, the names of all the stars, and the techniques to playing all the musical instruments. Erdutza and woman were happy with their mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“When the four year ended the woman called Erdutza to her. She told the young woman that she was dear to a goddess then gave her a cauldron full of gold for helping her without complaint. In shock and awe Erdutza watched as the woman revealed herself to be Mari in all of her glory becoming radiant and her hair turned to scarlet.”

“Erdutza was in awe and Mari smiled gently on her telling her that she had done what few were capable of: winning the favor of a goddess and enough gold to live like a queen. All because she had helped a stranger, an elderly woman without complaint.”

Crowley finished the story and watched as those eyes became weighed with sleepiness. _That seemed a LOT shorter than the Hobbit and…did it do the trick? Are they actually going to sleep now? _

One yawned then the other two quickly followed suit. Crowley and Aziraphale rose as quietly as they could closing the door gently before scurrying to the library on the ground floor. They had things to figure out and plans to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Crowley tells is mostly based on a Basque legend. My HC is that Crowley really hated the Spanish Inquisition and so he worked to preserve the cultures that the Inquisition was intent on destroying. 
> 
> I'll be taking longer to upload my chapters. I'm working on a novel and I really need to focus on it more. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
